1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to locks and more particularly to door locks on an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Conventional types of door locks and guards are permanently installed on the doorframe, and/or door or doorknob and either require doorknobs of special construction or substantial drilling, mounting, etc., relative to the door and the doorframe. Doorknob locks of the usual types can be easily picked and opened by an expert burgler. It therefore would be desirable to be able to provide door auxiliary locking means which could be quickly installed without tools and which would ensure that a door could not be opened even if the door lock were picked. Preferably, such locking means should obviate alteration and marring of the doorframe, doorjamb, door and doorknob. Such door locking means preferably should also be easily set in place to prevent opening of the door and as easily removed, and be simple, inexpensive, durable and effective.